


sweep me off my feet

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Soulpets, deere, dillinjer - Freeform, happy valentines day yall, jakemy, meet cute, no background ships, soft, the au where u have pets that correspond to ur soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: Jeremy's content to just live without his soulmate. Of course, his life has other ideas.~~~it's that au where you have a pet that acts like your soulmate who eventually leads you to them. it's just ridiculous fluff. happy valentines day!!
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	sweep me off my feet

Jeremy woke up to a huge force slamming on his stomach, making him sit up, or at least attempt to. He was stopped halfway up, and he groaned, opening his eyes. He blinked up into the face of his dog, who was clearly excited, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

"Oh, god. Hi." He muttered, even though he was out of breath. "You have got to stop waking me up like that, you're so heavy." He groaned, before gently pushing on the dog's chest. 

The dog obeyed, jumping down from his bed. Of course, it wasn't made any better by his paw landing directly on Jeremy's thigh, making him wince. 

"What the hell, Link?" He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "You gonna lead me to my soulmate?" 

Link, sitting on the ground, panted at Jeremy, tail thumping on the ground. 

"Absolutely not. Not today, I refuse."

More tail wagging. 

"God, I wish soulpets could talk." Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair. "You wanna go on a walk right now? You won't give me any leeway to maybe, uh, check my ema-"

Link grabbed his shirt hem in his teeth, tugging him back from opening the laptop. He seemed pretty insistent. Jeremy sighed. Well, guess he'd be slightly uncomfortable all day. That was absolutely fine. 

"Will you at least let me get dressed, then?" He looked at the dog, who obligingly dropped his shirt hem, proceeding to give him large eyes. They weren't called puppy dog eyes for nothing. 

As he got dressed, Jeremy thought back on what this all meant. Most people met their soulmate when they were around his age, so this wasn't out of the ordinary. He glanced over his shoulder at Link, who was excitedly sniffling at his laundry basket. He didn't want to think too hard about what he smelled. But if his soulmate was anything like Link was, he'd probably end up screaming. Link was adorable, sure, but he was a hassle. Excitable, jumpy, wanting to run headlong into every situation. Jeremy had gotten the most exercise bolting after Link in the park after he saw a particularly fun looking squirrel. Jeremy prayed that it wasn't someone's soulpet. 

And now, Link wanted to lead him to his soulmate. He was displaying all the signature signs. Waking him up, keeping the focus on the task at hand, even more animated than usual. Then again, this happened all the time with Link. Jeremy normally just turned over and ignored him. 

Soulmates were an idiotic concept. Why was a dog supposed to tell him who he was supposed to be with? It made absolutely no sense. And he didn't exactly come from a place of perfection himself. His parents' marriage… hadn't turned out all that well. The soulmate system was flawed, and he was the result. He was surprised his soulpet even seemed so… animated. 

He pulled his shoes on, lost in thought. He didn't really know what his soulmate was like. If Link was anything to go by, his complete opposite. So he tried to tone down the absolute nerdiness of his clothing. No graphic tees to meet his soulmate. Cuffing his jeans was fine, since he was at a weird height anyways. Too tall to wear short guy jeans, too short to wear tall guy jeans. He usually ended up cuffing them anyways. 

As soon as he finished tying his shoes, Link was tugging at his cardigan sleeve. He obliged, this time, letting Link lead him out of his room. He only had the chance to stop and write a quick note about how he was on a walk with Link, pat his Dad's dog Fred on the head, and clip on Link's leash, before the dog was nearly yanking his arm out of his socket. 

Jeremy struggled to rein him in. Usually, he was fine. Link was a good dog, if a bit excitable. But now his excitement was overriding Jeremy's pleas for him to slow down. 

He didn't much care where they were heading. He could feel his face going red already, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable and oh, god, Link was taking him to meet his soulmate. Maybe. Probably. 

By all logic, this meant that his soulmate was close by. Most soulpets seemed to acknowledge that their humans were, well, human, and that walking extremely long distances wasn't in the cards. There had been horror stories of people being dragged along by their soulpet, even across oceans, and not being able to save them. 

Thankfully, Link didn't seem to be heading for the pier. "Sorry, sorry." He had to say as his dog dragged him down the street. He was given sympathetic smiles from two girls leaving a coffee shop, a blue cockatoo perched on one of their heads. Considering the other girl had blue hair, they'd clearly already gone through this before. However, Jeremy didn't have time to stop and ask them how to handle soulmates before Link was dragging him further along. He had to jog to catch up, and he wasn't exactly the best at that. 

They ended up at the park, where Jeremy finally dug his heels in, gasping for air. Link stopped short, looking over at him, brown eyes almost concerned. "You- dumbass- dog." He huffed out. "Did you just- drag me here to play?" He pushed his hair out of his face. 

Link only wagged his tail in response. 

"You're so lucky you're adorable." He muttered, giving the dog's head a scratch. The dog huffed a bit in happiness, leaning into his hand. He thought that maybe he'd avoided the majority of Link's excitability. 

"Heere!" A voice said, and his head snapped up. Who the hell could be calling his name? Maybe it was just someone else. Or they were calling to their friend over his shoulder that they were there.

"Jeremy!" 

Well, there went that idea. 

His eyes landed on someone waving at him. Jake Dillinger. He hadn't even realized Jake knew his name. Sure, they'd been in the same class with each other since almost kindergarten, but that didn't mean anything. Most people didn't know his name. 

He opened his mouth to respond, to say something cool and chill and not at all socially awkward to the most popular boy in school. And then his dog decided to lurch forwards, dragging Jeremy with him. Link kept sniffing at his pockets, trying to wrap himself around the boy. Of course, he seemed to conveniently forget the leash. Before Jeremy could drag him back, the leash was wrapped around both of their legs, and Jeremy, by association, had one arm almost wrapped around Jake. Link, the little shit he was, decided to just concern himself with poking his nose at Jake's letterman pocket. 

"Oh, god, I am so- so sorry, my dog is just being really weird today, I didn't mean to-" Jeremy started, trying not to think about the fact that he was very close to Jake and that holy fuck, he did not smell like Axe Body Spray, like Jeremy had thought he would. He actually smelled pretty nice. 

"Nah, man, it's totally fine! Soulpets do that. Not a big deal." Jake seemed surprisingly calm about this, his grin wide. "You okay?" 

"Um." His cheeks felt like he had shoved his face in hot sauce and his heart felt like it was going wild and his arm sort of hurt, not to mention that he'd run more than he ever had in his life, leaving his throat burning. "Yeah. I'm good." 

"You don't look great." Jake commented, squinting at him. He put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders, or attempted to. One was kind of pinned to his side. "Uh. D'you know how to get out of… this?" 

Shit. No wonder he was so awkward. Jake just wanted to get away from him. Jeremy was sure that if anyone saw him, the rumors that he was a creep would be all over the school as soon as Jenna Rolan heard them. "Uh, I could drop the leash?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

Jeremy hesitated, before he dropped the leash. However, something went wrong, and at the last moment, Link moved, dragging the leash away from him. Jake let out a noise, before he fell backwards, crashing to the ground. Jeremy found himself following after, putting out a hand in an attempt to stop himself. His entire palm lit up with pain, making him wince, but thankfully, he didn't end up smashing his nose into Jakes forehead. 

However, they did end up very close, And Jeremy figured out that Jake's eyes were a rich chocolatey brown. Huh. That was nice. Then he blinked, scrambling off of the other boy. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. Again. This is probably so awkward, I just- Link isn't really-" He stammered, trying to pick the gravel out of his hand. Of course they hadn't fallen on the grass two feet away, they'd had to fall on the gravel. 

"No, seriously, man, it's fine." Jake gave him a small grin, although he looked slightly pained. "I get it. I swear, Bella was clawing at my face this morning wanting me to get up." 

Jeremy felt an odd sort of twist in his stomach. "Bella?" 

"Yeah, my soulpet. Bella. She's-" A small ginger cat poked her head out of Jake's pocket, the one Link was poking at earlier. As soon as Link saw the cat, he started barking excitedly, tail wagging. "Right there." Jake laughed. 

"Oh, god, did I crush her when I fell?" Jeremy said, eyebrows furrowing. Sure, the cat looked fine, if a bit bewildered by her situation. She made her way out of Jake's pocket, seeming to be okay.

"I'm sure she's okay. She's residential." Jake said, reaching out to scratch the cat behind the ears. 

Jeremy looked at him blankly, before he realized what Jake meant. Resilient. "I- uh. Yeah. Sorry for falling on you again, I promise I won't, uh. Do that more." 

For some reason, that made Jake's eyes look sad for a moment, before he sprung back to grinning. "You're all good. I'll let you and your dog get back to your search for love, then." He got to his knees, brushing at his jacket. He seemed uninjured. "C'mon, Bells." 

Okay, that was adorable. Most of Jeremy's pet names, pun not intended, for Link were lovingly insulting. However, Bella didn't seem to be listening. She was too busy twining herself around Link's legs. Link seemed thrilled, but although he was clearly excited, he sat there patiently, letting her. 

"Oh, god, sorry. Bella's not usually this excitable. She usually doesn't even leave the house or anything, and she's never this interested in anyone else's soulpet or anything." Jake seemed to be the flustered one now, trying to extricate his cat from between Link's legs. Jeremy had to admit, it was kind of an adorable sight, big jock Jake with a tiny kitten. 

"You're fine, Link's the total opposite. He'll bowl you over, but he just means it lovingly. Well, uh, as you've seen, clearly." Jeremy's smile faltered a bit. "Seriously, sorry again about knocking you over and everything." 

Jeremy looked up, only to see two pairs of brown eyes fixed on him, his dog's and Jake's. "You're seriously fine." Jake had managed to extract the cat from her hiding place, only for Bella to mewl, scratching at his arms in an attempt to break free. "Ow- What the hell-" 

He dropped her, only for Bella to run right back to Link. 

"Link." Jeremy said, in a slightly scolding tone. 

The dog looked at him, seemingly innocent. 

"Are you going to let Bella go with Jake?" 

Link only panted in response. 

"C'mon, you were all hyped to lead me to my soulmate this morning, and now you're just gonna sit here with your new friend? What sort of soulpet are you?" Jeremy huffed, sitting back on his heels. 

Jake was quiet, before he cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Jere?" His voice was softer than Jeremy had ever heard it. Even when they were kids, Jake had been a pretty boisterous person. Jeremy looked over at him, eyebrows furrowing. 

"I think, um. I think he led you where you need to go." Jake's cheeks were… pink? Oh, wow. He didn't know that happened. Were jocks allowed to blush? 

"What do you-" Then it all clicked. "Oh.  _ Oh."  _

"Yep." Jake muttered. 

There was silence as Jeremy worked through this in his head. Jake was his soulmate. Jake Dillinger, the guy who managed to be quarterback, captain of the frisbee team, and three time wrestling champion, the guy who was so cool he had Chloe Valentine fawning over him, the guy who had been the only person to not push him around in sophomore year gym class, was his soulmate. 

"Am I really a cat?" He blurted out. 

That broke the tension, making Jake laugh loudly. Jeremy was always a little envious of Jake's laughter. It was loud, and contagious, and he didn't seem to care who heard. Jeremy couldn't help but grin a little too, even as he felt his face go red. 

"You are  _ so  _ a cat. You're always hiding in the corners and attaching yourself to, like, two people and jumping a foot in the air when you're surprised." Jake said, clearly amused. 

That made Jeremy even more embarrassed. "What- I am so not! And you-" Ah. No, yeah, Jake was essentially just a big chocolate lab. Excitable, always moving, extremely touchy. "Oh. I, uh." He looked down at his hands. "I didn't, um, expect you. To… to be, uh. Y'know." 

"Your soulmate?" Jake finished, sitting on the grass. Neither of them seemed too inclined to stand up. "Me neither, honestly. Who'd you think yours was?" 

Jeremy looked flustered. "Uh. Christine Canigula, for the longest time. I mean, pet gender doesn't always correspond, and she was, uh. Brown haired. And brown eyed. And excitable. And… puppy like? That sounds so weird, oh god." He felt something poke his cheek, and he glanced over to see Link. He reached up subconsciously to scratch under his chin. 

"Nah, it's okay. I had no clue who mine was. I mean, I kind of figured that it would, y'know, be a girl. No offense. Just never considered looking for a guy." 

Jeremy nodded slowly. "I, uh. I'm sorry? I mean, cause I'm, uh, not. Not a girl? And I'm really sorry if you're not cool with that, um, we don't have to, like, do anything you're not comfortable with or whatever-" 

A hand on his shoulder stopped his words in his tracks, and Jake gave a small smile. "Hey. No need to be so skittish. It's cool that you're a dude. Like, just cause I didn't consider it doesn't mean I mind it or anything. You're pretty chill. But if you're not sure about it, maybe we should head out for coffee or something?" 

Jeremy couldn't help but smile a bit. "Are you, um, asking me out?" 

Jake's grin was answer enough. "What if I am, Heere?" 

"I just might have to say yes, then." He said, surprised at how smooth he'd sounded. He promptly went and ruined it. "If you want me to, I m-" 

He was cut off with a finger on his lips. "I just asked you out. I wanna get coffee with you. Promise." Jake said, eyes gentle on Jeremy's as he let his hand drop.

That made Jeremy feel a million times better, and also a million times more anxious. "Can we… maybe do it another time? When I'm not totally sweaty from my dog dragging me ten blocks to meet you?" He joked, even though he was pretty sure he'd be sweaty from anxiety anyways. And then he realized he'd just talked about being sweaty in front of his soulmate. "Oh, god, sorry." 

"You're good. Here." Jake reached into his pocket, pulling out a note. "Premade number, for my inevitable soulmate meeting." 

Jeremy unfolded the paper, reading it over. He couldn't help but grin. "Are these Call Me Maybe lyrics?" 

"Shut up, Carly is the peak of romance." Jake said, but he didn't seem to be mad. At least, Jeremy hoped he wasn't. 

"If you say so." Jeremy tucked the note into his cardigan pocket, feeling a little giddy. "I'll text you?" 

Jake nodded, smiling at him. "Hope so." He scooped Bella up in his arms. Thankfully, this time she didn't protest a bit. "See you later, cutie." Then Jake was up, heading in the opposite direction, leaving Jeremy sitting on the ground with his dog. Link huffed, dropping his head into Jeremy's lap. 

Jeremy looked down at him. "You're ridiculous, y'know that?" He said affectionately, petting the dog's fur. Link snuffled in agreement. 

One cup of coffee turned into more and more little dates, then bigger ones, complete with actual kissing. The more Jeremy learned about Jake, the more he felt comfortable. He may have to steer him away from eating Sbarro's for every date, but other than that, things were good. Jake made attempts to understand Jeremy's anxiety, and although he wasn't the best yet, he steadily improved. Jeremy found himself spending more time with the other boy, despite his anxieties over it. As the years went on, everything seemed to click into place. 

Finally, he woke up to the smell of coffee, stumbling out of bed. Half asleep, he gave Bella, asleep at the end of his bed, a pat on the head, before he headed for the kitchen. Jake stood there, one hand petting Link's head and the other pouring coffee. 

Jeremy slid his arms around him from behind, pressing his face to the others back. He couldn't help but breathe in, thinking of everything good about this. "That can't be sanitary." He mumbled. 

"I'm not shoving my hands in your coffee." Jake responded, clearly amused. "Morning, sleepy head. Thought you'd still be asleep, I was gonna wake you up with coffee."

"Mm, you took Link on a run with you at five in the morning. He's not exactly the quietest dog." Jeremy was still half asleep, though, and he yawned. "How was it?" 

Jake gently extracted himself from Jeremy's arms, turning around to press the mug into his hands. "Long. I'm tired." He ran his hands through his shower wet hair. "But coffee and a pretty face helps."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You had a pretty face before you went on the run, too." He mumbled as he sipped the coffee. Just how he liked it, an exorbitant amount of milk and sugar. Then he realized. "Ohhh, I'm the pretty face."

Jake laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "Yes, yes you are." He said, a small grin on his face. "Although mine isn't that bad, either." He winked, making Jeremy flush and roll his eyes. 

"Dork." Jeremy said through a grin, sipping his coffee again. This was more than he'd ever hoped for. When he'd gotten Link, back when he was a kid, he hadn't believed in soulmates anymore. Why would he, when his own parents, supposed soulmates, had split up? But he was slowly learning that even if he had a soulmate, communication and care was still a key part in the relationship. And how could he not care about Jake? 

He realized he was staring when Jake gave a dorky grin. "Says the one staring at my pretty face." He said, tapping Jeremy's nose. 

Jeremy snorted with laughter. "At least you admit it's a pretty face!" He teased. He let the humor slide away, before he stepped in, sliding his mug into the counter behind Jake, wrapping his arms around the other boy. "I love you. Did you know that?" 

Jake's soft kiss on the top of his head was enough of an answer. "Mhm. I love you too." Jeremy could hear the grin in his next words. "Hey, did you know what day it is?" 

Jeremy pulled away, raising both of his eyebrows at Jake. He couldn't raise just one. His fatal unflirty flaw. "Hm?" He hummed. 

"Six years since you swept me off my feet." Jake said, clearly proud of himself for that line. 

"I think Link did that, actually." Jeremy teased, but he went on his tiptoes, pressing his lips gently to the other boy's. "But happy six years." He murmured into the kiss. 

"I'm so glad you're my soulmate. Even if you wish I was Christine Canigula." Jake said with a laugh.

Jeremy gasped in fake horror. "What? However could you say that?" He couldn't keep it up, bursting into laughter. "I'm kidding. How could anyone be better than you?"

"I am pretty great." 

"Yeah, you are." Jeremy said with a soft smile, pressing his face to Jake's shoulder. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Maybe soulmates were a little overrated, but this was so much more than Jeremy could have ever asked for. Spending the morning curled on the couch with Bella on Jake's lap and Link's head on his, sipping coffee and stealing kisses between sips, was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Valentine's day guys!! I hope y'all have a wonderful day, and that this gave you a little dash of serotonin. if you dont have a valentine this year, I'll be the one to tell u that I love u and care about u!! eat some chocolate, pet your dog, send ur friends some love memes. treat urself today!! 
> 
> anyways, stay safe, stay wonderful, and stay lovely, loves!!


End file.
